Alice of War
by OzThePikachu
Summary: Every 200 years, a new Alice is chosen to determine the fate of the Great war and the dimensions affected by it. But 100 years earlier, a new Alice is picked, to make up for a rule broken 100 years ago, and he is Oz Bezarius. Piairngs implied Ozbert, a little Alice x Alyss and ElliOz Elliot x Oz
1. Alice of 100 years ago

_100 years ago_

_In the middle of an empty room with black walls and dim lighting kneeled a young girl, whose appearance was of no older than seventeen, snow white bangs falling on her face as she looked down at the girl in her arms, cradling her gently. Both girls were of the same height, with their only difference being the contrast in their long and flowing hair; one pure white, the other dark chocolate. And of now, another, much bigger, difference separated the two. One lived, the other did not._

_The still breathing twin shook her head sadly, bringing a small plushie to her sister's chest, taking the limp arm of said girl and gently placing it on the rabbit. The brunette twin could have passed off for a girl hugging a plush, asleep in her sister's arms. _

"_This Alice did not survive either?" A rough voice asked, proving the sisters were not alone._

_The girl shook her head again, lifting her gaze to the man._

"_Why?! I did as you told, I chose the strongest to be the new Alice so why?!" She demanded. "And Jack of all people..." _

"_Very well Witch, I will allow you that which I presume you are to ask me."_

_The girl did not falter, the man had not been insulting her, he'd only stated her title, or rather, what she was. A true witch, and one of the most powerful beings in the ring of distinct dimensions called "wonderland"._

"_And in exchange?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the cloaked man._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_The condition, dear Alyss, is that you must choose the next Alice 100 years prior the date."_

"_That is ridiculous, will a new Alice capable of ending the war be born only 100 years after?!"_

"_Do what you must. And in addition, you will NOT help the new Alice survive with your own hands." The man replied, uncaring to the Will of Abyss' dismay._

"_You expect me to do such things, and aid in the destruction of another poor soul?..." She looked down at her twin, hugging her softly before looking at the man again. #Very well, I will do so and in exchange use my power to revive my sister. She will live with me in the 9__th__ dimension, the one you call 'Abyss'." She confirmed, standing, with her sister in a bridal position as she exited._

Thunder rumbled outside of the Bezarius house, the wind rustling the trees and the cold rain falling mercilessly.

Oz Bezarius sat before a large window, with his knees held close to his chest and a large book held in his right hand. Another boy stood beside him, shorter by height and sporting raven black hair in comparison to Oz's shiny blond.

"It's raining rather hard isn't it Gil?" Oz asked the other boy, eyeing the constant pounding on the glass window, occasionally giving a small jump as lightning flashed.

The noirette boy named Gilbert, Oz's loyal servant and best friend, was a small boy. He had a worrysome personality in the sense that he fretted about every little thing possible, enough to make him a bit of a crybaby. Really, just a bit.

"Yes... actually Young Master, I think it's raining far worse than usual, the rain is much too heavy, and I have a horrible sense of foreboding."

The blond turned to look at his servant, looking at him with deep green eyes. Gilbert returned the stare with golden eyes, hoping his master would take heed for once and actually take him seriously.

Oz rose from his seat, gently placing his book on the chair and stood in front of Gilbert, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"Gil..." He said, looking at his little servant. "That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said!" He claimed, holding his stomach as he laughed at his friend's expense.

"Young Master!" Gil cried, face red.

"Hey Gil, don't worry, if anything happens I'll protect you, ok?" Oz assured, winking mischievously.

The raven haired boy opened his mouth to speak when thunder rumbled again, but this time much much closer. Too close.

Before either boy had time to react the sky turned black and clouds began swirling in a tornado-like manner. The rain has stopped, almost at once and the wind had sped up alarmingly so.

"What the..?!" Oz cried, releasing Gil and running out of the small library and out of the mansion altogether, with Gil desperately following behind him.

The two stood outside watching as the sky seemed to part, and a dazzling bright light emerged from it, temporarily blinding both boys. When the light had finally dimmed, a girl stood before them with beautiful white hair going past her waist and a silky white dress gently caressing the soft grass under her bare, pale feet.

"Greetings, Alice."


	2. New Alice of Today

_A regular day for Oz would have been waking up, eating breakfast and the rest of the day would be spent causing mischief for the maids and servants his father and uncle constantly hired. If you were to ask him whether he enjoyed this or not he would have told you with a huge smile that he loved it and that there was always something to do. This in its turn would be a big terrible lie. _

_Any kid with such a big spacious (which in reality it wasn not all that big but for a kid it would seem so) place to live and no one to share it with would be rather lonely. Of course there was Gilbert and he helped ease the loneliness but it sometimes wasn't enough. Oz could vaguely remember another family living near, one opposite to his own. He would have friends then, he remembered one boy in particular, who was only a little older than him but just couldn't place a name or face. Another odd thing, he sometimes had dreams where he guided a little girl by the hand, one similar to him with the same blond hair and green eyes. Maybe he was just really lonely, or maybe he was imagining it all. _

_Either way, Oz would give anything for that now_.

Any person passing by would have been unable to see the blond, his servant and the pale girl for as soon as she spoke, a thick white fog covered them, and all one could have seen was a pearly white sky and a large gap where the three stood.

"Alice?" Both Oz and Gil questioned at once, Oz moving to stand in front of Gil protectively as he looked at the girl with distrust.

"Yes, congradulations Oz of Dimension 1, you are the new Alice of War." The girl confirmed, giving an oddly unsettling smile as she ran he hands through her pure white hair.

"New Alice of whut?" The blond boy asked, dropping the protective stance and giving the visitor a confused look.

"Surely you're aware of the Millenium War, even children of Dimension 1 are made aware." She replied, putting both hands on her hips.

'Whoa, what's up with this girl? She's making no sense. And why does she keep saying Dimension 1?' oz wondered, trying to make memory and at least understand part of what she was saying,

Gilbert stepped forward, with a hand on his chin as he voiced his own thoughts, golden eyes flickering from the mysterious girl to his mater.

"Excuse me Miss, by 'Millenium War' are you referring to the war between the ring of dimensions that has lasted over 4000 years?" He asked.

'4000 years... oh wait!'

"_Listen up Oz! I'm about to tell you a frightening story, so if you're too scared tell me."_

"_Ok ******. But you know I'm big now."_

"_I know but I don't want you to cry."_

"_I wouldn't! Just tell the story already."_

"_Alright, listen and pay attention. _

_Did you know that this little world we live in isn't a world at all? It's a dimension! Legend says that there's lots of dimensions out there, and that together they are called Wonderland."_

"_How many dimensions are there ******?"_

"_Hang on and stop interrupting! These dimensions don't like each other. And so since the beginning of time, they have been at war with each other. You know what a war is right? Ok, well, there was a princess once and an old king. The princess made a deal with the kind. She said that before 4000 years were up, she would find one person strong enough to pass through all dimensions, and prove that peace can be possible between them."_

"_Was the princess pretty?"_

"_Eh? Wha- How should I know?!"_

"_Oh, sorry."_

"_Geez, anyways, she made the king promise that once someone could bring peace to them, he would force a treaty and war would be no more."_

"_Whoa... did she find someone strong enough?"_

"_She's still looking to this day."_

"_Ne, ******, do you think I coul—"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, a girly crybaby like you could never pass through all the dimensions."_

"_h-hey!"_

"_Besides, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."_

"_..."_

"That's right!" The girl exclaimed breaking into Oz's thoughts. "Very good Little Golden boy, I can see that even thought Dimension 1 is practically cut off from the rest of Wonderland and has barely been affected by our war, at least they educate on it. And you may call me Will of Abyss." She stated, nodding her head approvingly.

"Oh but Miss Will, the 4000 year war is only a fairy tale." Gilbert provided nerveously. "We tell them to children..."

The girl froze.

"Fairy... tale?"

"Uh... Abyss-chan?" Oz asked, cautiously lifting a hand and hesitantly moving xloser. "Are you ok?"

The girl looked up suddenly, angry tears in her eyes.

"Fairy tale?! Our suffering and pain, our efforts. The only way to die is by being slaughtered, we lose friends every day and you... you call it a fairy tale?!" She demanded, grabbing Oz's outstretched wrist roughly and pulling him forward.

"O-oi!" The blond protested.

"I will show you your so called Fairy tale!" She spat, raising her arm as the sky began to part again.

"Young Master!" Gilbert shouted, freaking out.

"W-wait!" Oz stuttered, attempting to break free of the girl's grip.

"Oz Bezarius, if the ability to assist you hadn't been taken from me 100 years ago as payment, you would have lost it anyway!"

Suddenly he felt dizzy, his vision became blurry and the sense of feeling in his wrist seemed to fade despite the alarming strength he knew the teen girl was using against him. The last thing he felt before giving in to the blinding light was a pair of shaky arms wrapped around his waist.


	3. Alice's Crown

"_Lacie"_

"_Lacie!"_

"_This is Alice."_

"_Lacie Baskerville." _

"_Pleasure Miss Lacie, or should I call you Alice? I am..."_

_..._

"_One Little Alice, slipping down the rabbit hole"_

_A sing-song voice could be heard in the midst of Oz's subconscious, echoing in the blackness, clear as day to the blond but unidentifiable to anyone in the real world. The boy could practically see the voice's owner, with long flowing hair and an equally long dress, picking flowers for a flower crown as she sang, completely unaware of Oz._

"_Two Little Alices, slipping down the rabbit hole."_

_The seconds seemed to tick by at an agonizing pace as Oz listened to the unbearably happy voice as it cheerfully repeated her song, slowly counting higher... and higher... _

"_Eight Little Alices, slipping down the rabbit hole."_

_Oz felt himself twitch, but still could not bring himself to open his eyes in the real world, trapped in his subconscious, somewhere between the clear feeling of the ground beneath his still body and the sleepy feeling behind his girl's flowers slowly became different, going from pure white daisies to blood red roses, the thorns piercing the girl's flesh._

"_Twelve Little Alices, slipping down the rabbit hole."_

_Slowly, that voice was becoming more and more unsettling. The girly voice continued in its song, mesmerizing the blond, keeping him from reality yet at the same time drilling itself into his dribbles of red dripped down her wrist, disappearing behind a black sleeve._

"_Eighteen Little Alices, slipping down the rabbit hole."_

'_It hurts.' The blond murmured a protest, or as much as one can murmur when speaking in his own thorns joined the crown, intertwiningin a pattern of leaves and stems. _

"_Nineteeeen, Little Alicees, sliippiing down the raaabiitt hole."_

'_It hurts.' Agonizing. That voice was becoming so very agonizing. _

"_Twenty Little Alices, slipping down the rabbit hole."_

_The girl stopped as she placed a final flower, a small withered sunflower and slowly turned, revealing her laughing face to Oz as her bright purple eyes narrowed and her smile grew eerily._

"_Oh hello Alice, are you ready to play?" _

"**AH!"**

The young blond shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide as the girl's last words echoed in his head.

"_Ready to play... play... play..."_

His breathing was ragged and he was practically panting. He shook his head as he forced himself to calm down, slowly taking in his surroundings. He was literally surrounded by darkness, the kind that is so thick you can practically taste it. He let his eyes adjust to it, noticing a dim blue light coming from beneath him, making an almost circle around him which oddly reminded him of a spotlight. The light emitted as if the floor itself were a big screen and if Oz strained to listen he could hear a soft humming noise.

"Oz are you okay?" A gentle voice spoke from directly behind him, familiar but completely unrecognizable. Said boy craned his head back to get a glimpse at the stranger.

The man sat on one knee with his hand outstretched towards Oz and a worried expression on his face. He had sharp golden eyes and unruly wavy black hair matching his broad shoulders and the coat he had draped over them.

"... Who are you?" The blond boy questioned, raising an eyebrow at the man's appearance.

Said male looked taken aback, his face shifting from a shocked expression, with his mouth slightly agape to a confused one, with both eyebrows raised in puzzlement. "Oz, it's me." He spoke, then blinked as if realizing something.

"You... are...?" Oz asked again, hoping to get a name and not a 'it's me' because he obviously did not know who this tall stranger was and therefore the reason he was even asking.

The noirette had long abandoned the question as he raised his hands to touch his throat. "What in the world...?" He seemed more and more confused with each word he spoke, as if he didn't recognize his own voice.

Then realization hit Oz as he looked at uniquely golden eyes.

"Gil?" He asked, twisting around to face him, the boy who he knew was no older than 15, and his 24-year old appearance. He probably would have made a bigger deal about it if he hadn't realized what he did next. Something worse than 24-year-old Gilbert. Something worse than being in a dark place with only a dim blue light below them. Something far worse than any pale girl and a 4000 year war.

Oz Bezarius, the smart and logical Oz Bezarius...

Was wearing a light blue dress with a ridiculous amount of frills and bows.

In fact, an unnecessarily large blue bow sat atop his golden hair, right above his bangs. Not to mention the black dress shoes and long frilly white socks. He looked down at himself, examining the puffy sleeves and the tiny black ribbons attached to each, the puffy white apron and the bow that went around his waist and showed in the back making him look even skinnier than he already was. He gulped as he looked down at the skirt of the dress, too short for comfort and lifted by who knows how many layers of frills. And Oz was nearly 100% sure he was NOT wearing boxers under all this. His first thought was to crawl off and die. But his second was much more productive.

"Agh! O-Oz!" Gil struggled to speak as the blond shook him back and forth, both hands at the noirettes throat.

"What the hell Gilbert?!" Oz cried, tightening his grip on Gilbert's throat.

"O-oi! It wasn't me I swear!" The servant claimed, raising both hands up in surrender as the angry blond continued to choke him.

The blond grudgingly released his servant, glaring at him despite knowing it definitely wasn't the raven-head's fault. His face was an incredible shade of red as he looked down at the floor with angry embarrassment, glaring as if he could break the floor by just looking at it. He couldn't remember being this embarrassed before, let alone the confusion of what had just happened in less than 24 hours. But then again, he's never worn a dress before, and he'd never been kidnapped by a pretty (and angry) girl.

Gil blinked, not used to this side of Oz but patted his head uncertainly. Oz raised his head about to say something, anything to keep his dignity when a voice spoke, echoing around them and Oz was eerily reminded of the young girl and her crown of flowers.

"Greetings, Welcome to Dimension 0."

A/N: Another cliffy bwahahaha. Hey people, I hope you're enjoying this sotry, cuz I certainly am. But I mean, come ON, who doesn't enjoy Oz in an Alice in Wonderland outfit? Lawl.

Alright well, I'll try to update as fast as my procrasinatingness allows me to. But seriously don't be afraid to rush.

Remember reviews are motivation~! Oh and you don't have to apologize for what you write in your reviews, best chance is I won't take it personally nor offensive. And if you actually are flaming, well good for you dearie~

Anyways, please try and tell this idiot writer how to improve since I'm pretty much writing this story off the top of my head. Ah well, until next time, ne!


	4. Summoning Alice

Oz sat up at once, looking around for the source of the loud voice  
that was greeting him and his companion. Gilbert scrambled to a more  
comfortable position, his golden eyes narrowing as he hovered over Oz  
protectively. The blond furrowed his eyebrows, still looking when the  
voice spoke again, with the same emotionless tone.

"Forgive the harsh welcome on Alyss's part, she does not enjoy being  
gentle with people."

From where Oz sat he could see the aforementioned white haired girl  
who stood on a dark platform about 2 feet above them. She gave a small  
'hmph' and turned her head away with a pout on her lips.

"I believe she has already told you but we shall explain with farther  
detail. " The voice kept on, though Oz could only see Alyss. "My name  
is Revis. Oz Bezarius, human from Dimension 1, "Earth", you have been  
chosen as the next Alice. Your job is simple but dangerous."

At the word 'dangerous' both Oz and Gil seemed to react.

"Why does Young Master have to do it?!" Gil demanded, glaring up at  
where he thought the speaker stood. The blond frowned, looking down at  
his hands as if deep in thought.

"Simply because he is the only one capable of completing the task."  
The voice answered.

"What do you want me to do? Why?" Oz asked, calm as always, before Gil  
could reply. He could have been imagining it but he swore that for  
just a second, a small smile was painted on Alyss's lips.

The sound of a footstep could be heard as the voice's owner came  
forward into the light, revealing his cloak-covered figure.

"Your mission..." Two pale hands moved up, slowly pulling the hood  
down. "Is to travel through all dimensions in Wonderland. Once you  
have accomplished this..." Smooth white hair was released from behind  
the hood, pale purple eyes looking down at Oz and Gil. "Peace will be  
enforced throughout Wonderland."

Oz couldn't help but stare, both confused and at the same time  
excited. A strange feeling was building up in his chest as he spoke  
again."And I should do it because."

This time a gentler voice spoke. "Because we need you."

"..."  
Oz nodded.

Alyss looked at the blond. "Some dimensions are relieved for you, they  
will help you and aid you on your way. However, others will try to  
stop you. No matter what, you must reach the end!"

Suddenly Oz felt his sight getting weary, and his head felt heavy.

"And so you have been chosen, Oz Bezarius."

And then he blacked out.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the ridicukously short chapter i bring you today, but the next part was just too long to have it all together, think of this as a trancision to really long chapters from now on! :3

also the procrasinating me somehow wrote TWO chapters in one day, so i'll be posting that as well

remember, reviews are awesome, flames are Axel ;3


	5. Alice's Teaparty

When Oz woke up again he was laying down in a beautiful green field of  
flowers. The blond sat up, frowning slightly when he realized he was  
now alone in the huge field. He picked one flower up and noticed  
something odd. Every single flower was a color they shouldn't be. Red  
sunflowers, Blue roses, yellow forget-me-nots, and each with light  
blue stems.

"What in the-?" Oz muttered, standing up, a frown on his face. "Well  
he did say dimensions... Maybe everything's upside down in these  
worlds..."

Almost as if reading his thoughts a small green butterfly passed by  
his nose and, to Oz's disbelief, it was actually flying backwards.

"Weird..." Oz muttered again, hesitantly beginning to walk in hopes of  
finding something. Suddenly the questions that hadn't crossed his mind  
before began flooding the small blond's head.

_Revis said I had to pass through all the dimensions... But he didn't  
say how nor how many there is. Despite me actually asking he didn't  
even bother to give a real answer as to why ME. I bet it was a  
mistake... And I totally fell for it. Why am I helping these people  
out? To stop a war that has nothing to do with me?  
_  
He sighed.

_But more importantly, why am I still in a dress. He groaned, pulling  
the skirt down consciously.  
_  
He looked up then, and to his relief saw a giant mansion of sorts. He  
ran up to it, ignoring the discomfort he got from the small heels and  
the breeze that went up the skirt of his dress. He stood at the door,  
debating wheter to knock or not when the door burst open.

"My my MY, what is this adorable little thing that's showed up at our  
door I do wonder!~" said a young woman who looked to be about 20, with  
long strawberry blond hair and purple eyes that shined wildly as she  
looked at Oz.

"Um..." Suddenly the blond felt really uncomfortable, not to mention  
exposed, in front of this woman.

"Well, please DO come in~" she said again, her hands clasped together  
as she moved to let Oz through.

"T-thank you..." Oz stammered, quickly going past her and into the mansion.

Everything was beautiful inside just as the flower field had been. The  
floor was lined with a beautiful red carpet that matched the carpet on  
the stairs, beautiful pictures and portraits lined the wall, all of  
them of equally pretty woman with shining smiles and long hair. The  
walls themselves were a royal purple and gold lines nearly everything  
in view.

Oz's uneasiness doubled as a little brunette who looked maybe 10  
bounded down the red stairs and looked up at him with a playful and  
curious smile.

"Hi!~ I'm Lily!" The child exclaimed with a cute blush on her cheeks.

"Hello Lily." Oz replied warmly, always one to like children.

The child squealed in delight then ran off calling. "Lotti-nee!"

Looking around again, Oz could see many maids in fluffy pink dresses  
dutifully dusting off the pictures and statues but they all seemed to  
be having fun at the same time. Oddly enough he didn't see any  
servants though.

The first woman stood in front of him, clasping his hands in hers. "My  
name is Sharon! And you?"

Oz mentally sweatdropped, feeling sort of uncomfortable. "O-oz." He replied.

"What a lovely name that is." Sharon said again, the same sweet tone  
on her words.

Before Oz could reply however, the tiny girl named Lily skipped back  
into view, followed by a tall woman with a well-built body and  
dazzling pink hair and eyes to match.

"Lotti-nee see? This is the pretty blond Oneechan!" Lily said again,  
jumping up and down while pointing at Oz.

'Oneechan?!' Oz thought.

The girl looked Oz over for a second before giving him a creepy smile.  
"Hmm~ certainly cute aren't you blondie? I'm Lotti, though please do  
call me Big Sister~"

Sharon stole Oz's attention back. "So, dear, obviously you aren't from  
this tiny dimension we call home. Then you are from the outside? How  
did such a small thing like you end up here?" She asked Oz, taking a  
cup of tea from a maid.

"Oh. I'm supposed to go through all the dimensions or something like  
that, sorry to intrude." The blond replied easily.

Lily squealed again, Lotti cocked her head in surprise and Sharon  
gasped, dropping her tea.

"My my! What awful manners!" She said, quickly calling a maid to  
clean. Then she turned back to Oz. "Dear are you saying you're the new  
Alice?"

"Yes that's what they said!" Oz nodded.

Lotti exhanged a look with Sharon. "Aren't you a 100 years early blondie?"  
Oz just looked at her with a blank expression, obviously not understanding.

Sharon walked up to him. "Which dimension was it this time?"

Lotti did the same, examining Oz. "Not this one, can't be the Hatter's  
Realm either..."

Lily spoke then. "She's not from Abyss or Dimension 8! And she doesn't  
smell like dimension 5 either!"

Suddenly Oz felt Sharon's breath on his neck as she felt through his  
hair. "Dimension 4 then? Where are your ears?"

"I'll look for a tail!" Lily squealed and before Oz had a chance to  
react, she dove into his dress.

"Eek!" Oz cried out, holding the dress down as the child moved.

"... KYA!" Lily cried out than ran out of the dress. "Lotti-nee! His  
tail is in the front!"

Oz blushed wildly. "That is not a tail!" He cried.

Sharon gasped. "Could you be... A boy?!"

Even Lotti looked surprised at this point and Lily looked stuck  
between horrified and dying on curiosity.

"O-of course I'm a boy!" Oz cried.

"I'm sorry dear, we don't ever get any boys in this dimension, we've  
never seen one in fact." Sharon spoke quickly, unable to hide the  
creepy blush that spread across her features.

Lotti spoke next.  
"What's a boy doing in a dress anyways?"

_"O-oz! What are you wearing?!"_

"Eh? You don't think its cute?" The little blond asked, giving a small  
twirl as he looked down at the cute pink dress he wore.

"You're a boy! How can you wear a dress, have you no shame?!"

"Dear?"  
Oz snapped out of his... Imagination.. Or memory?

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted us to contact you with Dimension 0, they'll  
tell you how to cross dimensions." Sharon said. "We've never been  
told, this is our first time being the Alice's first world."

Oz nodded. "Ok, thanks."

A/N: This chapter was really amusing to write! XD

I dunno I felt like Oz wasn't getting enough abuse JK

Lily was really cute and ive always liked her so it was different to write her as the hyoeractive child she proves to be in the manga. Staring here im going to be introducing more characters and the plot's gonna get a but more complex.

Oh and if you can't figure out who the boy from oz's memory is yet, please try harder!


End file.
